experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Support
This technical support guide is for the most common technical issues players face. If you can't find your issue here or on the Frequently Asked Questions, then please use @request in the game or message a GM on the forums. = Account Issues = Account ID Blocked by Game Master * This usually means you haven't verified your e-mail. * If you still haven't received an e-mail, message Jacque or Riley through Discord Unregistered ID This could mean: * You didn't type your username correctly or you registered with a different username * Your account was wiped—message Jacque or Riley through Discord = Game & Client Issues = Patcher Issues Your patcher should be located in your ExperienceRO folder under the file name 'ExperienceRO Patcher.exe' # Delete ExperienceRO.dat # Disable your antivirus and firewall. # Right-click your patcher and 'Run as administrator'. Extraction Issues Archive/file damaged? # Download 7-Zip # Right-click the ExperienceRO .zip or .rar # 7-Zip from options→Extract to "ExperienceRO\" Still damaged? Better to download the game from here instead. ExperienceRO.exe has stopped working MOST RELIABLE DOWNLOAD LINK: DOWNLOAD RILEY'S FOLDER When a client crashes, it can mean a number of issues. Viewing Your Equipment There are times when viewing your own equipment can cause you to crash, and it is usually a costumed headgear that is causing it. To know which one it is and hopefully solve the issue, do the following: # Go to experience-ro.com and log in # Go to My Account # Click on your character # Make sure you're logged out of the game, then select "Reset Look" Viewing Others' Equipment Viewing others' equipment will cause you to crash if they have an aura or an animated headgear with spriting issues equipped. Ask your friend to remove his or her animated or middle headgear then try to view the equipment again. Crashing in Certain Areas Does walking to a certain area or NPC make you crash? Then just zoom in very, very closely until you can't see that NPC. Then, walk to your destination, avoiding that NPC from your view. Report to the GMs should this be your case. Move ExperienceRO.dat # Close your client(s) # Go to your ExperienceRO folder # Locate ExperienceRO.dat # Move it to another folder or directory (Documents, Desktop, etc.) # Run ExperienceRO Patcher.exe > Patch up > Try again Patch Up We implement new patches regularly, so make sure you're patched up. # Go to your ExperienceRO folder # Find "ExperienceRO Patcher" # Right-click the patcher and "Run as administrator". When it's done downloading all the files, there will be a message saying "Client is up to date!" Disable DEP for ExperienceRO.exe # Disable your antivirus and firewall. # Right-click 'My Computer' or 'This PC' # Left side, click 'Advanced System Settings' # Advanced > Performance > Settings > Data Execution Prevention # 'Turn on DEP for all programs and services except those I select:' > 'Add...' # Find your ExperienceRO folder and select 'ExperienceRO.exe' # Apply # Restart your computer Admin and Compatibility # Right-click ExperienceRO.exe > Properties # Under the Compatibility tab > Compatibility mode > Check 'Run this program in compatibility mode for:' # Select your operating system from the drop-down list. # Also under the Compatibility tab > Settings > 'Run this program as an administrator' # Apply and restart Resource File Loading fail The red "Resource File Loading fail" messages are indicators of minor spriting issues. We all get these messages, but there is nothing wrong with your client, and they don't affect gameplay. We are constantly trying to fix these spriting issues, so please bear with us in the meanwhile. =) Character Info Size Error If you haven't played in a while and are getting this message, then your client is outdated: CHARACTER_INFO size error!! character num: CHARACTER_INFO size: 144 Please download the latest client and patch up. Now Logging Out If you get a "Now Logging Out" message on your character, it means that you logged out near an automatic dialogue NPC. You will have to reset your character's coordinates. # Close your client # Log in to Experience-RO.com # Click "My Account" # Click on your character that's logging out. # Click "Reset Position" Screenshot Distortion If your screenshots are in black and white and are distorted, your client has a resolution issue. # Go to your ExperienceRO folder. # Launch "ExperienceRO Setup.exe" # Under the Graphics tab, find "Resolution:" # Choose a width and height that are divisible by 8. #* Bad Example: "1366x768x32" is bad because 1366/8 is 170.75, which contains a remainder, even if 768/8=96 returns a whole number. Bad resolutions: #** 1152x864x32 #** 1366x768x32 #** 1400x1050x32 #** 1680x1050x32 #* Good Example: "1360x768x32" is good because 1360/8=170; 768/8=96; 32/8=4. They all return whole numbers instead of remainders. Good resolutions: #** 640x480x32 #** 800x600x32 #** 1024x768x32 #** 1280x720x32 #** 1280x768x32 #** 1280x800x32 #** 1280x960x32 #** 1280x1024x32 #** 1360x768x32 #** 1400x900x32 #** 1600x900x32 #** 1920x1080x32 Character Deletion Email Password # You will be prompted to "enter the deletion password". This is usually the email that you used to register your account. If you get an error, try this: # https://www.experience-ro.com > Enter your account details > Login > My Account # Copy the email address directly from the page and paste it to Notepad. Make sure it's correct without any extra spaces or missing characters. Copy it from Notepad and paste it to the answer box on the ExperienceRO client then click 'OK'. Birthday Password Try your birthday instead (format: YYMMDD). If you're born May 27th 1993, for example, your password should be 930527. This works for some players instead of the registered email for some reason.Category:Information